Il y a une chose que j'aimerais changer chez toi
by Akba-Atatdia
Summary: L'amour, c'est compliqué. Ça, c'est pas Marcus qui vous dira le contraire. Mais quand on aime, on est prêt à prendre toutes les décisions possibles et imaginables pour notre tendre moitié. En ce jour, Marcus Flint s'apprêtait à accomplir un acte terrible. Et malheureusement pour lui, comme pour tout autre d'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendrait de son couple.


_Il y a une chose que j'aimerais changer chez toi…  
_

 **X  
**

\- Tu sais ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je t'ai vu ?

\- Que ma beauté était telle, qu'elle t'empêchait de réfléchir ?

\- Que ton balai m'avait l'air trop bien astiqué pour n'être qu'un simple outil de Quidditch.

\- …

\- « La main qui samedi tient un balai, est celle qui dimanche caresse le mieux » ! T'en fais pas Flint ! Y a aucune honte à se stimuler le manche. Les hormones ça se contrôle pas ! Un peu comme ta connerie en fait.

\- REVIENS ICI SALE GARCE !

\- T'INQUIÈTE FLINTOUNET ! SI T'ES FRUSTRÉ, DIS-TOI QUE PUCEY EST TOUJOURS PUCEAU !

\- JE VAIS TE TUER !

 **X  
**

Entre eux deux ç'avait toujours été étrange et compliqué. Quand ce n'était pas lui qui la cherchait, c'était elle qui le provoquait. Leur relation chaotique était connue de tous Poudlard. Du corps enseignant en passant par les elfes de maison, sans oublier la totalité des élèves jusqu'au calmar géant du lac. Personne ne savait en revanche l'origine de cette aversion réciproque.

Pourquoi diantre Marcus Flint et Joanne Wiks manquaient-ils de s'étrangler chaque fois que l'un entrait dans le champ de vision de l'autre ?

Pour Marcus, cette fille n'en était pas une. C'était un mélange entre un Chaporouge et un Chartier. Une véritable plaie qui remettait constamment en cause son autorité, que ce soit en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ou bien que son ainé vétéran en dernière année à Poudlard.

Pour Joanne, ce mec était un gros abruti, un type pédant et violent, le tout couplé à un ego surdimensionné.

Bref, tout ceci laisse envisager les délicieuses soirées au coin du feu dans la salle commune de Serpentard…

Mais en vérité, Marcus et Joanne ne se détestaient pas. Pas vraiment en fait. A défaut d'une franche camaraderie, ces deux idiots n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux pour attirer l'attention de l'autre que cette lutte assurément puérile. Aussi, pour que Joanne ne pense qu'à lui, Marcus n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps et choisit en conséquence de se rendre aussi imbuvable que possible. Et Joanne de renchérir en le défiant, peu importe la raison.

Si vous deviez demander aux Serpentard ce qu'ils pensaient de ces deux zigotos, ils vous répondraient qu'ils étaient l'attraction principale de leur maison. Pour le coup, ces deux crétins envoyaient du lourd bien avant l'arrivée d'Harry Potter. Les paris étaient ouverts, Joanne tuerait-elle Marcus avant son départ de l'école ou bien Flint arriverait-il enfin à se déclarer tant qu'il était encore en la charmante compagnie de la délicieuse Wiks ?

D'aucuns ne connaissant pas le caractère flamboyant et déterminé des deux Serpentard vous auraient répondu : « pas moyen qu'ils finissent ensemble ! ». Mais ceux qui les avaient côtoyés durant de looooongues et éprouvantes années vous diront volontiers qu'entre eux, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

De la patience donc.

Et du courage.

Et un peu d'originalité quand on était habitué à Joanne.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de tout ça, ces imbéciles parviendraient enfin à leurs fins. C'était en tout cas l'avis de leurs condisciples.

Ça n'avait pas manqué. Trois mois avant les ASPIC de Marcus, Joanne avait débaroulé dans la Grande Salle en courant, manqué de s'étaler de tout son long dans une flaque de jus de citrouille (encore un débile de Gryffondor selon elle) pour piler net (tout en ayant failli se ramasser sur trois pauvres et innocents premières années) juste en face du principal concerné. Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle l'avait saisi par sa cravate pour lui rouler un patin à en perdre son latin (superflu quand on sait que Marcus n'avait jamais rien compris au latin). Un silence de quelques minutes avait alors plané avant que Léandre Holmès ne s'exclame :

\- VOUS EN AVEZ MIS DU TEMPS ! TU ME DOIS SIX GALLIONS ALEKSEÏ HAHAHA !

Et qu'un concert de sifflements et d'applaudissements résonne, emplissant la Grande Salle d'un joyeux brouhaha (pour vous dire que même certains Gryffondor ont participé).

Bref, il avait fallu six années pour que Joanne prenne une initiative en se rendant compte que l'autre gugusse allait partir sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui démontrer par a plus b que non, elle ne le haïssait pas réellement et que oui, il avait beau être un foutu con, ça ne la dérangeait pas quand il jouait les hommes de Cro-Magnon zélés face aux types un peu trop entreprenants. Six ans plus tard donc, ils étaient ENFIN ensembles et par les charentaises anacondas de Merlin, elle ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt !

Ce qui nous amène présentement à cet instant.

En effet, malgré des hauts et des bas, leur relation avait tenu. Ils s'étaient accroché malgré les coups durs, comme lorsque Marcus avait été blessé lors d'un match en Coupe de la Ligue et qu'il lui avait fallu près de deux mois de rééducation pour espérer remonter un jour sur un balai, ou quand on avait proposé à Joanne une mutation dans une réserve de dragons au Vietnam et qu'elle avait été contrainte de choisir entre sa passion et son couple. Envers et contre tout, ils avaient lutté. Et aujourd'hui, Marcus était sur le point d'accomplir un acte qui le rebutait violemment à peine quelques années plus tôt. Un acte qui le rendait plus nerveux et incertain qu'une pucelle sur le point de perdre sa virginité.

Il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible, s'il devait le faire, quoiqu'il arrive, rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il avait longuement médité, avait questionné ses coéquipiers et même son coach. Il avait tellement pris la tête à son meilleur ami que ce dernier lui avait rétorqué qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même si Marcus ne « prenait pas ses couilles à deux mains ». Malgré tout, malgré les encouragements de Léandre, les sourires tendres de Joanne et l'assurance dont faisait preuve Alekseï concernant sa décision, il appréhendait.

Il souffla un bon coup, puis se dirigea à pas lents vers la table où sa tendre moitié buvait tranquillement son chocolat chaud du matin tout en lisant un comic strip. Encore un truc moldu qu'il avait du mal à comprendre. S'asseyant lourdement, il la fixa avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne relever son regard et lui accorder toute son attention.

\- Marcus, pas la peine de m'observer avec ton air de tueur, c'est pas moi qui ai déchiré ton tee-shirt à l'effigie de Jocelyn Wadcock. Dit-elle en replongeant sec dans sa lecture.

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, abasourdi, avant de se reprendre.

\- De quoi ?! Enfoiré de Croup, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'en prendre un ! Non attends, aucun rapport, c'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

Elle haussa un sourcil circonspect avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

\- Tu l'aimes autant que moi. Dois-je te rappeler qui lui fait des papouilles en lui parlant comme un attardé ? Qui l'autorise à monter sur notre lit alors que tu étais le premier à dire, et je cite : « je refuse que cette boule de poils s'installe là où je te fais l'amour ! » ?

Il grogna, embarrassé par le tour que prenait la conversation.

\- Ouais ouais…bref, faut que je te dise un truc important.

\- Tellement important que ça ne peut pas attendre que je termine ma bande-dessinée ?

Il expira bruyamment, passablement agacé et lui arracha le magazine des mains avant rapprocher sa chaise pour pouvoir la regarder bien en face, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Manifestement non…okay je t'écoute, dis-moi ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu m'interrompes en plein milieu de l'arrivée de Raven dans la bataille des New Teen Titans.

Il passa plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux, regarda en l'air puis revient sur elle. Elle tapotait la table de ses doigts, attendant visiblement qu'il se décide à parler.

\- La première fois… Il s'interrompit, frotta son menton assombrit par une barbe de trois jours, et reprit :

\- La première fois que je t'ai vue, je n'imaginai pas t'aimer autant que je t'aime aujourd'hui. Je… Et merde ! Fait chier ! Je suis pas doué pour les grandes envolés lyriques, tu me connais, d'habitude je fonce dans le tas, je me pose pas de question. Mais avec toi…j'ai l'impression de redevenir ce gamin débile et impressionnable qui bredouillait dès qu'on lui adressait la parole…Merlin, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que…bah…entre toi et moi ça colle bien. Très bien. On a eu des merdes et des belles même, mais on a toujours réussi à rebondir, on s'en est toujours sorti. Et sincèrement, t'es la personne qui me comprend le mieux, t'es marrante, tu te prends pas la tête, t'es pas compliquée et tu m'as toujours soutenu. Bon t'as un caractère digne d'un Chartier mais t'as toujours été sincère avec moi et même quand j'avais un comportement qui aurait mérité que tu me quitte, t'es resté, tu m'as pas lâché….Y a rien à changer chez toi. 'Fin…juste une chose…mais avant tout j'aurai une question à te poser…moi…à tes yeux, je représente quoi ?

Il pinça les lèvres, sa bouche réduite à une fine ligne, redoutant sa réponse. Elle le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges.

\- Ben… Elle secoua la tête comme pour se reprendre. - Marcus, en toute honnêteté, tu es quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de la raison pour laquelle je me lève le matin. Les dix pourcents restant c'est parce que ma vessie est à l'agonie. Elle rit maladroitement, un peu gênée par l'émotion qui semblait envahir Marcus.

\- Épouse-moi.

La bombe était lâchée. Il se baffa mentalement en repensant à toutes les belles phrases que Léandre et Alekseï avaient tenté tant bien que mal de lui faire retenir. Raté, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tout gâcher. Encore une fois. Il serra ses mains tellement fort l'une contre l'autre que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Soudain, de longs doigts fins vinrent enserrer les siens. Il se crispa, appréhendant le rejet qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

\- Alors voilà pourquoi tu avais l'air de te balader avec un Noueux dans ton pantalon.

Elle n'avait pas l'air sur le point de s'enfuir, au contraire, elle affichait une expression sereine. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle se pencha pour lui claquer un bécot sur sa joue mal rasée.

\- Ça veut dire oui ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander stupidement.

Elle esquissa un sourire tendre. Le genre de sourire qui fait remonter une boule dans la gorge, qui colore le monde d'un millier de nuances de rose. Le genre de sourire qui met la tête à l'envers, qui donne chaud au ventre et l'impression d'être le pire des abrutis tant la niaiserie bouffe le cerveau. Elle n'était pas spécialement belle, ni même très jolie. Mais à sourire de cette façon, les yeux plissés, la bouche mutine et les joues rouges, Marcus se fit la réflexion qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

\- Ça veut dire oui, crétin. Hors de question qu'une autre de tes foutues groupies ramènent ses doigts crochus de harpie névrosée pour tenter de te mettre le grappin dessus !

\- Jalouse ?

\- À en crever.

Elle lui renvoya un sourire ravageur. Puis, l'agrippant brusquement par le col, elle rapprocha leurs deux visages pour lui délivrer un baiser passionné.

 **X**

 _…ton nom de famille._

 **X**

Et c'est ainsi que Joanne Wiks devint Joanne Flint. Pour le meilleur…mais leurs amis vous diront surtout pour le pire !


End file.
